Můj milovaný nešika
by Neferit
Summary: On nešikovný, ona nezkušená. On kněz, ona bard. Nesourodá dvojice... I tak se jejich životy spojí. PC X Gavin
1. Jak to všechno začalo

**Prohlášení:** Nic, kromě Sikuly, Ladera a nějakých těch dialogů není moje. Sakra!

* * *

Začalo to úplně nevině. Slunce svítilo, ptáci zpívaly, Nessa a ostatní krávy bučely a strážní na sebe zvesela pokřikovali. Pak za mnou do pokoje přišel Gorion. Už to, že doopravdy vešel, znamenalo, že to nebude jen tak - vždycky zůstával u dveří. Říkával, že 'nechce narušovat moje soukromí tím, že by mi příliš často chodil do pokoje'. Někdy jsem si přála, aby ho 'porušoval' častěji. 

Ale zpátky k tématu. Gorion mi dal nějaké peníze a řekl mi, že se mám rychle připravit na blíže neurčeně dlouho cestu. _'Jupí! Jdeme za dobrodružstvím!'_ Úplně jsem cítila, jak se mě zmocňuje příval vzrušení.

Rychle jsem vyběhla z domu - a hned za dveřmi jsem vrazila do poněkud mrzutě vypadající Phyldie a málem ji porazila na zem.

"Jé, promiň, Phyldie, nechtěla jsem..."

Jenom mávla rukou a něco zabručela.

"Co se ti stalo, že se tak mračíš?"

"Nemůžu najít svoji Historii Halruaa, díl třetí!" Zoufale rozhodila rukama. "A Ulraunt zakázal všem knihovníkům, aby mi půjčovali další knihy, a to až do té doby, než tuhle v pořádku vrátím. Ale jak ji mám, u Ilmatera, najít?"

Konějšivě jsem jí řekla: "Neboj, já se ti po ní podívám. Zatím, Phyl!"

Zaslechla jsem už jenom něco jako 'tobě se to mluví'. Běžela jsem podél knihovny, když jsem zahlédla, Hulla. Vypadal docela zuboženě a držel se ve stínu. Poněkud škodolibě jsem se pousmála. Zamával na mě, ať jdu k němu. Poslušně jsem k němu zamířila.

"Hele, děvče, skočila bys mi do kasáren pro meč? Vylítl jsem z postele na hlídku a nechal ho v truhle... A když už tam budeš, vem zrovna jeden protijed; slyšel jsem Dreppina, jak nadává, že Nesse je špatně." Pousmála jsem se. Dreppin sice neustále na Nessu nadával, ale měl ji moc rád. I když to byla jenom kráva. Hehe, ještě jsem ani nevystrčila paty ze tvrze a už mám spoustu úkolů. Celkem legrační pocit.

Nakonec to dopadlo, že jsem po tvrzi běhala ještě hodně dlouho. Pak jsem konečně byla schopná protočit oči nad Wintropovým hloupým vtípkem, napakovat se na cestu a jít za Gorionem. Cestou jsem se zastavila i u domu knězů; chtěla jsem se rozloučit s jedním mladým knězem, Laderem - byl to moc příjemný chlapík... škoda, že ho nebralo opačné pohlaví. I když, možná právě to byl důvod, proč byl tak fajn. V domě ale kromě nějakého zakukleného chlápka nikdo nebyl. Na kněze moc nevypadal. Jakmile mě zahlédl, zvedl se a přešel ke mně.

"Ty jsi Sikula, že?"

Zmateně jsem na něho vykulila oči. "No, jo, jsem."

Zasmál se. "Je mi potěšením... TĚ ZABÍT!" S nožem v ruce se na mě vrhl. Nějakým zázrakem jsem uskočila a stihla vytáhnout meč, visící mi u boku a začít se bránit. Spíš náhodou než vlastní šikovností jsem ho nakonec probodla.

Otřeseně jsem hleděla na svůj zkrvavený meč. Vypotácela jsem se z kněžského domu. Přede dveřmi se objevil Lader. Když uviděl, jak jsem bledá, okamžitě ke mně přiskočil.

"Sikulo, jsi v pořádku?"

Podívala jsem se na něj a pak zakrvácený meč, který jsem ještě pořád držela v ruce. "No, jsem na tom líp než ten chlápek, co mě napadl. Je mrtvý. V hlavní místnosti."

Při zmínce o mrtvole trochu pobledl, ale povzbudivě se na mě usmál a řekl: "Myslím, Sikulo, že bys měla rychle najít Goriona a vyrazit." Snažila jsem se meč trochu očistit, ale nevěděla jsem jak. Lader mi meč vzal a zabodl ho do země. Když ho vytáhl, krev už na něm nebyla.

Trochu jsem se vzpamatovala. "To mi připomíná, že jsem se s tebou chtěla rozloučit, Ladere. Asi se dlouhou dobu neuvidíme."

Objal mě. "Neboj. A nezapomeň o sobě dát aspoň občas vědět."

Zasmála jsem se. "Tak to neboj, určitě ti někdy napíšu, ať se můžeš chlubit, jakou hrdinku znáš!"

Mrkl na mě. "Budu se těšit." Políbila jsem ho na tvář a rozloučila se. Rychle jsem vyrazila směrem ke knihovně.

V zahradách jsem potkala Imoen. Chovala se dost divně, ale sama jsem byla rozrušená tak, že jsem jí nevěnovala moc pozornosti. Kdybych ji jen jednou jedinkrát pořádně poslouchala.. Mohlo mě to varovat.

Gorion na mě zatím netrpělivě čekal. Když jsme konečně vyrazili, pomalu se začal snášet soumrak. Můj nevlastní otec vypadal napjatě. Po nějaké době část jeho napětí přešla i na mě. Přistihla jsem se, jak napínám všechny smysly, abych zachytila sebemenší náznak čehokoliv nepatřičného.

Gorion mezitím vyprávěl, co je v plánu. "Musíme dojít do Přátelské náruče, čekají tam na nás Khalid s Jaheirou. Pamatuj si ta jména, pokud by se mi něco stalo, musíš je najít." Vysvětlil mi, jak se tam dostaneme a jak ti dva vypadají. _'Hm, nějací půl-elfové… stejně jako já. Ale proč se mám paktovat s někým, koho zase vůbec neznám?'_

"Ale Gorione, co by se mohlo stát?" zaprotestovala jsem.

Vtom se ozvalo zapraskání křovin. Gorion skočil přede mne. Napnula jsem všechny svaly. Z křovin vystoupilo několik obrů, nějaká žena a muž v plné plátové zbroji a ošklivé rohaté helmě.

Muž promluvil: "Starče, ušetři svůj život a vydej mi svou chráněnku."

Gorion se ostře zasmál: "Jsi blázen, pokud si myslíš, že to udělám. Sikulo, uteč!"

S těmi slovy začal kouzlit. Zmocnila se mne panika. Začala jsem prchat.

Zaslechla jsem za sebou ženský hlas, vyvolávající nějaké kouzlo. S úlekem jsem rozpoznala zaklínadlo magické střely. Pak už mě srazila k zemi bolest. Se zatnutými zuby jsem vstala a utíkala dál. V dostatečné vzdálenosti jsem rychle vylezla na strom a hleděla k bojišti.

Zvuky boje pomalu utichaly s padlými protivníky. Pak ale Gorionovi došla kouzla. Rychle vytasil dýku a vrhl se na muže ve zbroji. Ten po tolika kouzlech vypadal, že sotva stojí na nohou. Když se ale k němu Gorion vrhl, hbitě zvedl svůj meč... a Goriona jím proklál. Gorion na něj vytřeštil oči a otevřel ústa k bezhlesému výkřiku. Dýka mu vypadla z ruky. Cizinech pomalu vytáhl svůj meč a Gorion se skácel k zemi. Kolem jeho těla se postupně rozlévala kaluž krve.

Začaly mne pálit oči, ale slzy nepřicházely.

Celé to moje velké dobrodružství začalo Gorionovou smrtí.


	2. Mise: Přátelská náruč

**Prohlášení:** Kromě tohoto fanficu, Sikuly a nějakých těch změn herní dějové linie nemám nic. Sakra!

* * *

Doteď mi není jasné, jak je možné, že mě ten chlápek nenašel. Strom, na kterém jsem byla schovaná se musel hrozně třást.

Následující hodiny byly směsicí hrůzy a zoufalství. Gorion byl mrtev.

Viděla jsem to na vlastní oči a přesto jsem se zdráhala tomu uvěřit.

Nakonec jsem slezla ze stromu, který mi předtím poskytl úkryt. Moje svaly při každém pohybu bolestně protestovaly, ale moje otupělá mysl blokovala většinu tohoto druhu bolesti. Pomalu jsem se vracela k místu přepadení.

Vtom jsem zahlédla záblesk něčeho růžového a vzápětí se mi kolem krku vrhla vzlykající Imoen. Málem mě porazila na zem.

"Sik.. Sikulo, je mi to moc líto!"

Jako kdyby to slova mohla nějak zlepšit. Mlčky jsem Imoen objímala a přemýšlela, co dělat dál. Když o tomhle věděla Imoen, tak je jen otázkou času, než přijdou strážní z tvrze. Takže jít k místu přepadení, prohledat Gorionovo tělo... Jakkoliv se mi to příčilo, musela jsem to udělat. Měl nějaké zlaté, svou dýku a nějaký dopis. Teprve teď mi došlo, co myslela Imoen tím 'dopisem, který ale vůbec neviděla'. Psal to někdo, kdo se podepsal pouze jako "E."

Rychle jsme s Imoen Goriona provizorně pohřbily a rychle vyrazily k Přátelské náruči. Cestou jsem - s pocitem déja-vu - Imoen vysvětlovala, co se bude dít v nejbližší budoucnosti.

"... a nezapomeň, Imoen, nikdo, kromě Jaheiry a Khalida - dokud je nepotkáme - nesmí vědět, jak se jmenuju. Budu se jmenovat třeba... třeba Antalia, ano?"

"Dobře, Sik..ehm, Antalio," řekla trochu unaveně Imoen.

Cestou jsme se opatrně vyhnuly nějakým dvěma chlápkům - jeden vypadal jako šílený a druhý jako ten typ, který vám při otočení zabodne nůž do zad. Opatrnosti nebylo nazbyt.

I tak jsme se ale obě dvě hrozně vyděsily, když se před námi náhle objevil nějaký podivný chlápek se špičatým kloboukem. Málem jsem dostala infarkt, ale kupodivu nás nechtěl hnedka zabít, jenom mi položil pár podle mě nepříliš inteligentních otázek a zmizel. Radši jsme následovaly jeho příkladu a zmizely taky.

Pak ale Imoen potěšeně vykřikla a zvedla z nějakého šutru nějaký lesklý předmět. Nicméně jsem neměla čas na to, abych si ho prohlédla, protože vzápětí se ozvalo zavytí a z lesa se na nás vyřítil vlk.

Než jsem stihla nějak zareagovat, doběhl ke mně a zakousl se mi do nohy. Vykřikla jsem bolestí a snažila se zasáhnout ho dýkou. Imoen ze začátku chtěla vystřelit z luku, ale nebyla si jistá, že by mě nezasáhla. Tak nakonec zahodila luk a přiskočila k nám s mečem.

Nějakým eskamotérským kouskem se mi povedlo vlka zasáhnout, takže zakňučel, pustil moji nohu a umřel. Ne, že bych si stěžovala.

Nicméně pokousaná noha není jen tak - zvlášť, čeká-li vás ještě dost dlouhá cesta. Na výběr jsme ale neměly; takže po kratším odpočinku, kdy jsem si nohu dala co nejvíc dopořádku, jsme pokračovaly v cestě do Přátelské náruče.

-----------------------------------------------

Tak. Konečně v Náruči. Sice jsme si musely vyslechnout nepříliš zábavnou přednášku o pravidlech, která se pořád vracela k tomu, že boje jsou zde zakázány, a vyrazily jsme k samotnému hostinci.

Vyběhl odtamtud nějaký chlápek - což o to, nevypadal zas tak špatně, nicméně po krátkém rozhovoru ošklivě vypadat začal. Nikdy jsem neměla ráda lidi, kteří se mě snaží zabít. Naštěstí se nám ho s pomocí strážných podařilo zneškodnit, ale i tak mě stihl trefit bleskem. Proč se vždycky všechno přihodí jenom mně? To prostě není fér.

Imoen mi pomohla vyjít do schodů. Pak už jsem se v zájmu zachování vlastní hrdosti snažila kulhat sama. Uvnitř jsem se rozhlédla, jestli neuvidím někoho dalšího, kdo by se ke mně hlásil, ale nikdo nejevil zájem o moji maličkost. Na jednu stranu mě to celkem potěšilo, ale docela mě mrzelo, že Khalid s Jaheirou o mě nejeví zájem. Gorion přece říkal, že jim napsal, jak vypadám. S povzdechem jsem se svezla na nejbližší volnou židli. Imoen si sedla hned vedle.

Za okamžik se objevila servírka. Objednala jsem nám nějaké pití a zeptala se jí na novinky. Rozpovídala se, ale doopravdy mě zaujalo až to, když zmínila jména 'Khalid' a 'Jaheira'. Na otázku, kde jsou, ukázala do rohu místnosti a odběhla.

Počkala jsem, až nám donesla objednané pití a kývla jsem na Imoen, ať to vezme a vydala jsem se směrem k našim dvěma 'přátelům'. Připadala jsem si, jako bych šla na porážku.

Přivítání bylo opravdu "vřelé". První, co Jaheira řekla bylo: "Kde je Gorion?" No, řekla, spíš to vyštěkla. Trhla jsem sebou tak, že mi křuplo v už tak dost bolavé noze a málem jsem se složila k zemi. Naštěstí tam byl Khalid, který vypadal mnohem přátelštěji než Jaheira. Představil nás a pak nám společně s Jaheirou vysvětlil, na čem byli předtím s Gorionem domluvení. Nic proti němu, ale první co mě ve spojitosti s ním napadlo bylo, že je typickou ukázkou takzvaného "podpantofláka." Chudák. Není divu, že koktal. Tohle by mě "rozkoktalo" taky.

Poté, co jsme měli nejnutnější seznamování za sebou jsem se omluvila, zaplatila u hostinského za pokoj a šla jsem si lehnout. V prvním patře hostince jsem procházela k dalšímu schodišti, když v tom se jedny dveře zprudka otevřely. Stál v nich nějaký nastrojený chlápek; se slovy "neškrobit" mi do ruk vrazil uzlíček jakýchsi šatů a zabouchl dveře. Pozdější prozkoumání ukázalo, že to byly zlaté spodky. Pobaveně jsem se ušklíbla a šla do pokoje, který jsem si zaplatila.

Už jsem si prostě potřebovala odpočinout. Noha pokousaná od vlka a spálenina od blesku mi přišly jako dostatečný důvod ke spánku. Zvlášť když už začínaly přicházely k sobě - pokud bych spánek ještě víc odkládala, mohlo by se velice dobře stát, že bych nemusela usnout vůbec. Au.

Moje sny ale nebyly tak klidné, jak jsem doufala. No, spíš jsem doufala v nepřítomnost jakéhokoliv snu. Moje přání ale nebylo vyslyšeno, protože se mi zdálo o Gorionovi.

_Všude kolem les. Přede mnou hradby Svítící tvrze, vysoké, nezdolné. Na mé volání nikdo neodpovídal, brána se neotevřela. Náhle se ozval Gorionův hlas. Rychle jsem se otočila; nikdo přede mnou, nikdo za mnou, pouze hlas zněl temnotou obestírající vše, co jsem měla na dohled._

_"Už se sem nemůžeš vrátit, Sikulo. Už se sem nemůžeš vrátit... Musíš pokračovat..."_

_Jakoby proti své vůli jsem se vydala po stezce, jež se mi náhle objevila u nohou. Úzká stezka se pomalu vinula lesem. Když jsem ale chtěla sejít ze stezky, ukázalo se, že mi v tom něco brání. Okolní vzduch byl náhle hustý a bránil mi v pohybu; bylo to, jako bych měla plavat sirupem. Náhle jsem se mohla volně pohybovat. Okolní stromy mi připadaly, jako kdyby se náhle semknuly okolo mě. Náhle se znovu ozval hlas; tentokrát to byl hluboký, tajuplný hlas. Byla jsem si jista, že jsem ho nikdy neslyšela, a přesto zněl tak povědomě..._

I když jsem se už probouzela, zněl mi stále v uších. _'Pochopíš...'_


	3. Cesta na jih

Ráno jsem se necítila o moc líp, pořád jsem si připadala, jako bych měla vybouchnout

Ráno jsem se necítila o moc líp, pořád jsem si připadala, jako bych měla vybouchnout. Museli jsme se ale vypravit a tak jsem se zaťatými zuby poslouchala, jak nás Jaheira zase kvůli něčemu sekýruje.

_'Proboha, Gorione, tos nemohl mít za přátele někoho milejšího?'_ pomyslela jsem si co chvíli zoufale. Neodpověděl. Vzala jsem to tak, že lepší přátele si očividně vybrat nemohl. Sakra!

Áno, osud často posílá lidem výzvy. Proč ale musím jednu z nich snášet zrovna já? A ještě k tomu takovouhle? To jsem v minulém životě opravdu tak zlobila, nebo mi to bozi dávají tak nějak do zásoby?

Pak jsme už konečně byli na cestě. Když člověk nepočítá těch pár vlků a banditů, co nás napadli, byla cesta poměrně klidná. A co bylo nejlepší, ani jeden z těch vlků mě nekousl do nohy. Jupí! To si opravdu zaslouží oslavu!

K večeru jsme byli v Beregostu, kde nás hned odchytil tamní domorodec a navigoval nás na nejbližší hostinec. Že by placená reklama? V tu chvíli mě ale spíš zaujal chrám, který měl stát nedaleko Beregostu, ale Jaheira si postavila hlavu, že nejdřív jdeme do hostince. Odmítla jsem se hádat. Asi jsem se stala dospělou, protože kdo je dospělý? _'Člověk, který ví, že s blbci nic nezmůže.'_ Ach jo. Že jsem ale měla nutkání si taky postavit hlavu!

Cestou do hostince nás stopl nějaký mladík. Vypadal celkem sympaticky a co víc, nešel mi hned po krku, což mu ještě dodalo sympatie a navíc - už od pohledu to byl taky bard - měl na zádech loutnu! Povídal něco v tom smyslu, že jeho paní Silke potřebuje pár strážců na ochranu. Ha! My bardi musíme držet při sobě.

A bard, to bylo přesně to, co byla Silke. Ale s menší chybou - takhle nafintěnou bardku bych já osobně ze svého hostince vykopla jen bych ji uviděla ve dveřích. Vypadala sice velice esteticky, to jó, ale jinak... Kdyby už nic jiného, tak měla hrozně ostrý, dle mého pro bardku se absolutně něhodící, hlas. A když jsme se o chvilku později dozvěděli, že vlastně plánovala zabít několik poměrně nevinných chlapíků, sama dostala ránu po hlavě a už to nerozchodila. No jo, každej den holt není posvícení.

Garrick nakonec zůstal s námi. Ukázalo se, že to bylo velice moudré rozhodnutí, protože hned v dalším hostinci po nás vystartoval další nájemný vrah; tentokrát to byl trpaslík. Hm, jeden by si pomyslel, že musím mít nad hlavou bublinu s nápisem _'Sindal'_, že mi všichni ti nájemní vrazi jsou hned od pohledu po krku.

Cítila jsem na zátylku Jaheiřin pohled, a tak jsem rychle zamířila do zaplaceného pokoje. Bez pohledů, které zabíjí, se celkem dobře minu. A Jaheira byla mistr v takových pohledech. Už jen při vzpomínce na některé z nich jsem se otřásla. Brrr! Už aby byl zítřek. Zítřek, abychom konečně mohli navštívit zdejší chrám. Nějaká ta duchovní útěcha nikdy není na škodu. Něco mě tam táhlo. Co to asi tak bude? Že by osud?


	4. Noví přátelé

Ráno jsem se necítila o moc líp, pořád jsem si připadala, jako bych měla vybouchnout

Hned ráno jsem nechala u hostinského vzkaz, že jsem se šla projít a vyrazila jsem do ulic Beregostu. Na to, jak malé to bylo městečko, to tam bylo docela živé.

Cesta do chrámu vedla kolem jedné z nejznámějších kováren v okolí - Thamerunovy kovárny. Thamerun sám byl docela příjemný chlapík, sice už trochu starší, ale když byl mladý, musel to být svůdník všech žen v širokém okolí.

Když jsem všela do kovárny, vyšel mi vstříc. "Zdravím, děvče. Co pro tebe můžu udělat?"

Huh, to je opravdu otázka pro někoho, kdo abslutně netuší nic o zbraních a o zbrojích. "No, hlavně se rozhlížím. Nevadilo by ti, kdybych měla spoustu otázek ohledně zbraní a zbrojí?"

Zasmál se a pokynul mi, ať ho následuju dál do kovárny. Chvíli jsem ho pozorovala při práci a pak se ptala na výhody a nevýhody jednotlivé výzbroje. Thamerun vypadal, že si docela rád popovídá na toto téma - a mě to doopravdy zajímalo. Koneckonců, pokud ze mě má být dobrodruh, potřebuju vědět, co se mi bude hodit. Už teď jsem věděla, že třeba takovou plátovou zbroj bych neutáhla, stejně tak těžké obouruční zbraně.

Když mi zrovna Thamerun něco nevysvětloval nebo já se na něco neptala, povídali jsme si o všem možném. Thamerun se mě zeptal, kde jsem se v Beregostu vzala a tak jsem mu řekla, že jsem - co si pamatuju - žila ve Svítící tvrzi.

"Ve Svítící tvrzi? Tak to určitě budeš znát Firebeada, že?"

Vyskočila jsem z pytle, na kterém jsem se bohapustě rozvalovala. "No jasně, že ho znám! On je někde tady?"

Se smíchem mi odpověděl, že Firebead bydlí v domě naproti Feldepostově hostinci. Rychle jsem se rozloučila a rozběhla se směrem, kde měl být dům mého známého mága. Firebead byl doma a kupodivu na něm bylo vidět, že je rád, že mě vidí. Už slyšel o Gorionovi - strážci ze Svítící tvrze to viděli ze strážní věže. Chvíli jsme si povídali a pak už jsem šla zpátky do hostince, kde jsme měli ubytování. Přišla jsem tak akorát před tím, že se mohlo něco stát. Všichni jsme se seřadili - to všichni znamená já, Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira a Garrick - a vyrazili jsme do chrámu.

Jak se ukázalo, ale opravdu přitahuju vlky - celá smečka se jich na nás nedaleko chrámu vrhla. A jako obvykle mě jeden z nich stihl pokousat ještě předtím, než z něho byla mrtvola. Ach jo. Proč se to musí stávat zrovna mně?

Když jsem se začala zvedat, Imoen do mě náhle strčila loktem. Moje čerstvě pokousaná noha mě skoro neunesla. "Co je, Im?"

V odpověď zazněl - překvapivě - nový mužský hlas. "Zdravím. Jsem nositel úsvitu Gavin Mor. Mohu ti s něčím pomoct?"

Rychle jsem vzhlédla a trochu pokřiveně se na něj usmála. "Jo, můžeš. Zrovna se mi přihodilo, že mě pokousal vlk. Můžeš mi to nějak ošetřit?" Muž, který se představil jako Gavin se trochu začervenal a přišel blíž. Nutno říct, že to už se z prvotního šoku vzpamatovali i ostatní a Jaheira se rychle ozvala: "Co tu děláš?"

Gavin u mě přiklekl a začal si prohlížet vlčí kousnutí. "Momentálně pomáhám zde dámě. Jinak jsem Lathanderův kněz, až do doby asi před hodinou pracující přímo v chrámu."

"Až do doby před hodinou?" zeptala jsem se zvědavě. Něco se mi na tomhle Gavinovi líbilo.

"Ano," řekl klidně. "Zeptal jsem se svého nadřízeného, jestli můžu začít volně putovat. V dnešní době se takový klerik může dobrodruhům celkem hodit, ne?"

Poočku jsem se ohlédla na Jaheiru a Khalida. Khalid vypadal jako vždycky a Jaheira na mě přemýšlivě kývla. Přeložila jsem si to jako _'zeptáme se na něj v chrámu'_ a nepatrně se na ni usmála.

"Pokud budeš tak laskav a ošetříš naši společnici, půjdeme zatím do chrámu koupit nějaké lektvary, Gavine More," řekla Jaheira a spolu s Khalidem zmizela v chrámu. Garrick a Imoen zatím přešli až ke mně (to aby Gavina ani nenapadlo cokoliv zkoušet) a začali si s ním povídat. Dozvěděli jsme se, že je Lathanderův kněž, pochází z Ulgothova Vousu a moc si nerozumí s nynějším nějvyšším knězem zdejšího chrámu. Pak už se vrátil Khalid s Jaheirou a Jaheira na mě souhlasně kývla. Ha, takže Gavin prošel sítem. Zeptala jsem se ho: "Gavine, říkal jsi, že se chystáš cestovat s nějakou skupinou. Nechtěl by ses přidat k nám?"

Gavin se na mě zkoumavě zadíval. V jeho očích proběhl záblesk něčeho, co jsem nebyla schopná nějak zařadit. "Kam zatím míříte?" zeptal se pak.

"Do Nashkelu," odpověděla za mě - pro změnu - Imoen. Jaheira ji doplnila: "Máme se tam setkat se starostou ohledně krize v tamních železných dolech."

Gavin se pousmál, zvedl se, podal mi ruku, pomohl mi vstát a s úsměvem mi řekl: "Dejte mi chvilku. Skočím si pro svoje věci a můžeme vyrazit."

Když jsem se za ním dívala, jak jde do chrámu, cítila jsem, jak mi za koutky cuká úsměv. Máme klerika. A něco ohledně něho me setsakra uvádělo do zvláštních rozpaků. Zatím jsem to nebyla schopná k ničemu přiřadit. Ale vůbec mi to nevadilo.


	5. Mise takřka nemožná

Ráno jsem se necítila o moc líp, pořád jsem si připadala, jako bych měla vybouchnout

Druhý den cesty k Nashkelu se stalo několik zajímavých věcí; přepadení orky, pak to bylo několik xvartů... pak se potkali s mírně potřeštěným Lordem z Letohradu, poustevníka, jehož jméno jsem se ani nesnažila vyslovit. Fíha, jen o tom tak přemýšlela a chtělo se mi rozesmát se na celé kolo. Ale nemohla jsem se smát - situace byla víc než vážná, dokud nebudeme v Nashkelu, kdykoliv se může zpoza stromů objevit a zaútočit nepřítel.

Pokračovali jsme ve formaci Khalid a Jaheira vepředu, za nimi já a Imoen a na konci Gavin s Garrickem. Zatím se to docela osvědčilo, jelikož už nás pár potvor napadlo nejdřív zepředu a pak zezadu. Nevím, jak vy, ale já se bez divouse v zádech docela dobře minu.

Jakkoliv zvláštní vám to může připadat, nakonec jsme do toho Nashkelu dorazili živí a - co je nejdůležitější - v jednom kuse. Sice jsem u mostu, kde nás zastavil jeden ze strážných, měla chuť mu na otázku, odkud jsme se tam vzali, odpovědět, že ze "země nahých nymf, kde ti bubáci splní každé přání", ale nakonec jsem se jako hodná holka ovládla a odpověděla, že jsme přišli z Nashkelu. Pak se ozvala Jaheira s tím, že ona a Khalid jsou zde proto, že mají mluvit se starostou, s Berrunem Ghastkillem. V okamžiku, kdy to řekla, se strážný napřímil do pozoru a pustil nás dál se slovy, že starosta by měl být ve své kanceláři blízko chrámu. No, raději jsme pospíšili dál, aby si to náhodou ještě nerozmyslel.

Starostu jsme našli poměrně snadno - fíha, ani mě nepřekvapilo, že má příjmení "Ghastkill". Už od pohledu bych od něj - za předpokladu, že bych byla ghast - prchala, co by mi nohy stačily. Už jenom kladivo, které měl zavěšené u pasu, vzbuzovalo respekt víc, než bych kdy považovala za možné. Když jsem se potajmu podívala na meč, co visel u pasu mě, umínila jsem si, že taky jednou budu vzbuzovat takovýhle respekt. Jenže s tím mečem, co momentálně mám, to asi tak rychle nebude, ech... ale co, ani Baldurova Brána nebyla postavena za den!

Berrun nám v rychlosti vysvětlil, co se to tu vlastně děje. Nedaleko Nashkelu jsou železné doly. V těch se - překvapivě - těží železo. Jenže teď jsou se železem problémy. Něco v dolech děsí a zabíjí dělníky - čili dělníci mají strach se do dolů vracet a pokračovat v těžbě. A i to, co se podaří vytěžit, vypadá divně a je nekvalitní. Takže náš další úkol - zjistit, co plaší dělníky plus odstranit tuhle příčinu plus vypátrat příčinu zkaženého železa. Tečka. Odkývali jsme, že se na to podíváme a zamířili jsme si to do hostince nedaleko.

Tentokrát vcházel první Garrick a pak Imoen, já jsem byla schovaná ve skupince. Ukázalo se, že to bylo docela prozřetelné, protože zanedlouho se do místnosti vřítila poněkud neupravená ženská a vypadalo to, že někoho docela úporně hledá. Očima přejížděla hlavně po ženách v místnosti. Pak jsem ale poněkud neprozřetelně zavolala na servírku, ať nám něco přinese a tak na sebe upoutala ženinu pozornost. Přísahám, že bylo vidět, jak jí v očích zablýskaly zlaťáky a už si to štrádovala ke mně. Ani se moc neptala - hlavně ani nemusela, protože v tu chvíli mě jak na potvoru Garrick oslovil a začal větu zrovna mým jménem. Jen tak tak jsem se stihla vrhnout pod stůl, jinak bych skončila s palcátem v hlavě - což by bylo nejspíš docela nepříjemné, jestli chcete znát můj názor. Nějak jsme ji zneškodnili a já se urychleně odklidila do pokoje.

Za chvíli po mém odchodu z hostinské místnosti někdo zaklepal na dveře. Opatrně jsem zavolala otázku, kdo tam. Co mě celkem překvapilo byl fakt, že za dveřmi byl Gavin. Opatrně jsem odemkla a otevřela. Za dveřmi byl Gavin, v rukách talíř s jídlem a pohár s vodou. Asi jsem se v tu chvíli netvářila příliš inteligentně, protože se pousmál a řekl: "Víš, vylítla jsi od stolu tak rychle, že jsi ani nedostala jídlo, tak jsem ti ho přinesl, abys nebyla zbytečně hladová."

Rychle jsem se oklepala a ustoupila trochu od dveří. "Pojď dál," vybídla jsem ho. Vešel, tak jsem zase zamkla. Na jeho tázavý pohled jsem odpověděla: "Hele, mám sice spoustu chyb, ale znásilňování bezbranných mužů, co mi nosí večeři do pokoje, mezi ně opravdu nepatří. Docela nerada bych ale, aby mi někdo vlítl ozbrojený na pokoj v době, kdy večeřím." Trochu se začervenal. V odpověď jsem se uchichtla, vzala si od něj svoji večeři a pobídla jsem ho, ať si zatím sedne a něco mi povídá.

"Co bych ti povídal? Hm, třeba o tom, jak jsem se stal Lathanderovým knězem?"

Měla jsem zrovna plnou pusu jídla, tak jsem jenom pokývala hlavou, že souhlasím. Koneckonců, chtěla jsem se ho na to zeptat, takže když se o tom, rozpovídá sám, nebude mít aspoň pocit, že strkám nos do jeho minulosti a řekne mi toho víc.

"Pocházím z Ulgothova vousu, malého městečka nedaleko Baldurovy Brány. Většina lidí tam jsou námořníci, rybáři nebo lodníci. I můj otec je lodník, bratr je zas námořník... Jenom já jsem slyšel jiné volání, které mě vedlo spíš do chrámu slunce, než k moři. Od dvanácti let jsem byl vlastně v chrámu a připravoval se na dráhu kněze." Lehce se pousmál. "Byly to krásné roky, i když místy to bylo poněkud... nudné pro někoho, kdo má bratra jako je Jolun."

Udiveně jsem se na něj podívala. "Jak to? Co ten tvůj bratr vlastně vyváděl, že ses bez něj nudil?"

Lehce se zasmál, než mi odpověděl. "To by bylo na příliš dlouhé vyprávění. Prostě jsme spolu vyváděli různé drobné... ehm... výtržnosti, jako že jsme holkám namáčely konce copů do inkoustu a tak. Pak jsme nestíhali utíkat - ale u malých kluků to člověk tak nějak snese." Nostalgicky jsem se usmála. No, mnichům a knězům toho člověk moc udělat nemůže, ale spolu s Imoen jsme měly na triku pěkných pár kousků. Gavin si toho všiml. "A co tvoje dětství, Sikulo. Jaké bylo?"

Odsunula jsem talíř stranou a pohodlně se opřela na židli. "Jaké bylo? No, záleží na úhlu pohledu. Já jsem s ním celkem spokojená - ale Imoen pořád říkala, jak se ve Svítící tvrzi nudí. Mě to tam bavilo. Když jsem chtěla, šla jsem do knihovny pro nějakou knihu, poslouchala Hlasy - skupinku mužů, kteří neustále předříkávaly Alaundova proroctví - povídala si s některým z knězů, nebo se cvičila ve hře na nějaký nástroj nebo ve zpěvu. Vychovával mě můj nevlastní otec Gorion, mág. Byl docela známej, pokud si dobře pamatuju. Přísahám, že jednou jsem ho viděla mluvit i s Khelbenem Černou holí - a smáli se u toho jako staří známí. Gorion... Nikdy jsem ho neviděla nosit jinou barvu než šedou..." Můj hlas se vytratil, jak se mi slzy nahrnuly do očí. Po těch dnech, kdy jsem bez jediné slzy přecházela všechno, co se stalo, mě ten šok konečně dohnal a já se s hlavou v dlaních rozbrečela. Gavin okamžitě vyskočil z místa, kde seděl, přešel ke mě, přiklekl přede mnou a jemně mi odtáhl ruce z tváře.

"Sikulo? Co se děje?"

Se zavzlyknutím jsem odpověděla: "Je mrtvý, Gavine, Gorion je mrtvý... Zabili ho. Přepadli nás na cestě do Náruče. Vůdce těch, co nás přepadli po Gorionovi chtěl, aby mě vydal - ale Gorion to odmítl a řekl mi, ať uteču. Tak jsem utekla a oni ho... oni ho..." Znovu jsem propukla v pláč a schovala tvář do dlaní. Cítila jsem, jak mě lehce objal. Opřela jsem se o něj a nechala slzy, ať tečou. Po chvíli se slzy zastavily. Pomalu jsem se od Gavina odtáhla. "Omlouvám se, Gavine. Nemám právo na tebe házet svoje prob..."

Skočil mi do řeči. "To nejsou jenom "problémy", Sikulo. Ten muž, co vás přepadl, ti jde očividně docela usilovně po krku a nebýt několika velice šťastných náhod a včasných zásahů, tak už tu teď nejsi." Ztišil hlas. "Jenom mi slib, že si budeš dávat víc pozor, Sikulo, ano? A pokud si budeš chtít popovídat, jsem tu pro tebe." Na konci se zase trochu začervenal. Vypadal tak opravdu roztomile. Skoro proti své vůli jsem se usmála. "Dobře, Gavine. Máš moje slovo. To samé samozřejmě platí i naopak, jo?"

Po chvilce kývl. Ještě se na mě usmál a pak se zvedl k odchodu. "Dobrou noc, Sikulo."

"Dobrou, Gavine."

Odešel. Se zvláštním pocitem jsem se ještě nějakou dobu dívala na zavřené dveře. Někde uvnitř jsem cítila takové zvláštní teplo, zvlášť, když jsem si vzpomněla na jeho objetí. S trhnutím jsem se probrala ze zamyšlení. Na snění bude čas později. Zítra nás ale čekají doly a na ty potřebuju být čilá.

Ranní vstávání bylo poměrně snadné - probudila jsem se už za úsvitu. Pohled z okna na východ slunce byl jako vždycky krásný - i když já spíš koukala na jeho západ. Z věží Svítící tvrze to byl úžasný pohled. Kdybych byla malíř a měla barvy, ztvárnila bych západ slunce na tisíc a jeden způsob. Jakožto bard jsem se ale musela spokojit s jeho slovním popisem, kdy jsem používala ve spojitosti s tímto zážitkem všechny superlativy, které jsem znala.

Sešla jsem z pokoje do hlavní hostinské místnosti, rychle si objednala jídlo a zase si ho odnesla na pokoj. Byla jsem tam o dost jistější, to je jisté. Bez všech svých společníků bych se asi jen tak neubránila.

Zanedlouho se ozvalo zaklepání. Byla to značně rozespalá Imoen. Rychle jsem dopila a vyšla ven. Doly na nás čekaly, bylo třeba jim vyjít vstříc.


	6. Doly aneb cesta tam a zase zpátky

**Prohlášení:** Kromě tohoto fanficu, Sikuly a nějkých těch změn herní dějové linie nemám nic. Sakra!

* * *

Ráno jsem se necítila o moc líp, pořád jsem si připadala, jako bych měla vybouchnout

Přešli jsme do lesů, ve kterých se nacházely proslulé Nashkelské doly. Náhle se před námi otevřela velká mýtina a na ní byla mramorová socha ženy. Okolo ní pobíhal vyčerpaně vyhlížející chlapík s kladívkem a dlátem. Když nás uviděl, vrhnul se k nám.

"Já... já vím, že jsem ty smaragdy neměl krást, ale potřebuju je, abych to dodělal. Dejte mi ještě chvíli. Jenom chvíli, a budu hotový. Pak si se mnou dělejte co chcete!"

Nechápavě jsem se ohlédla po svých společnících. Jenom Gavin vypadal, že má jakési tušení, o co se může jednat. Rychle jsem se toho sochaře zeptala:

"Mohl bys mi vysvětlit, co tady děláš?"

Sochař se horečnatě roztřásl: "Kdysi jsem mohl navštívit Everesku, město elfů. a tam jsem potkal ji... ji! Královnu Ellesime! Od té doby nemám stání - cosi mě neustále nutí do práce. Mě, Prisma!"

'Prism, Prism,' přemýšlela jsem rychle. Pak mě to doslova nakoplo. "_TEN_ Prism?!"

S trhnutím se po mě podíval. "Ano, _TEN_ Prism. Tak dáte mi čas, abych to dokončil? Hádám, že po mě půjdou," nervózně se zachichotal, "ukrást dva smaragdy prostě není jen tak. Můžu se spolehnout na vaši ochranu?"

Koukla jsem na ostatní. Garrick, jakožto umělec rozhodně přikyvoval, Gavin pomalu kývl, Jaheira se po mě ostře podívala, a nakonec neochotně přitakala. Usmála jsem se na Prisma a řekla mu, že ho tedy budeme chránit. O pár minut později jsem toho už docela litovala. Objevil se tam totiž lovec odměn, Greywolf, který měl na Prisma docela nehezky spadeno a když jsem mu řekla, že sochař je pod naší ochranou, netvářil se moc nadšeně. Vlastně se _VŮBEC_ netvářil nadšeně. A já osobně jsem se tvářila dost podobně, když proti mě vystartoval a šel mi po krku.

Spojenými silami jsme Greywolfa nakonec porazili. V průběhu boje i po něm jsem koutkem oka sledovala Prisma. Kopnul do sebe několik dalších lektvarů rychlosti a teď běhal kolem sochy jak fretka a sochal a sochal. Hleděla jsem na něj jako u vytržení. Jeho pracovní nasazení bylo svým způsobem obdivuhodné.

Zčistajasna se zastavil a zadíval se na svůj výtvor. Chvíli koukal na sochu ženy, kterou udělal a pak se pomalu otočil ke mně. Úplně jsem cítila, jak očima přejíždí po mém obličeji, zkoumá každý detail a hodnotí to, co vidí. Čas jako by se zpomalil. "Stála bys za sochu," řekl po chvíli tiše. Doopravdy to řekl, nebo jenom pohnul rty? Byla to jen má představa? Natáhl ruku, aby se dotkl mé tváře. Očima sklouzl k soše. Náhle zvrátil hlavu dozadu a skácel se k zemi.

"Prisme!"

Gavin rychle zkusil Prismův tep. Vzhlédl. "Je mi to líto, Sikulo, ale je mrtvý." Ta slova zněla jako rány palicí. Ačkoliv jsem Prisma sotva potkala, cítila jsem zvláštní pocit ztráty. V jeho kapsách jsme našli dva smaragdy, vypadalo to, že je Prism zamýšlel zasadit do očí sochy. Socha elfky se zelenýma očima. Královna. Ellesime.

"Sikulo, přestaň tam okounět a pojď už!" Trhla jsem sebou. _'No ano, Jaheiro, nemusíš se bát, už jdu,'_ pomyslela jsem si jízlivě. Tohle sekýrování mě už pomalu začínalo čím dál tím víc rozčilovat. _'S takovou se pohádáme dřív, než se naděješ...'_

**o.O.o**

"Myslím, že už vím, co způsobuje rozpad toho železa," řekla Imoen. Nahýbala se nad jedním z těžebních vozíků a něco z něho lovila. Za chvíli vytáhla lahvičku jedovatě zelené tekutiny. Vzápětí se ze tmy ozvalo vyštěknutí a z chodby před námi vylétlo několik šípů. Jak na potvoru mě jeden z přilétajících šípů trefil. Zrovna zase mě! To už opravdu není fér. Proč se vždycky všichni a všechno trefují zrovna do mě? Proč se nerozhodnou udělat jehelníček třeba z takové Jaheiry?

Poměrně rychle bylo po boji - koboldi toho očividně na blízko moc nevydrží. Gavin mi rychle zafačoval nohu, Jaheira mě sjela pohledem, Khalid se na mě omluvně usmál, Garrick mi poklepal na rameno a Imoen mi řekla, že jsem nemehlo. Prostě normálka. Posbírali jsme šípy, nějaké ty zlaťáky, které měli koboldi po kapsách a vyrazili jsme hlouběji do dolů.

Procházeli jsme ztichlými štolami. Ticho rušil jenom zvuk našich kroků a kapky vody stékající po stěnách. Neodvažovala jsem se promluvit ze strachu, že na sebe přilákám další salvu šípů nebo nějaký ten zlý pohled za to, že prozrazuji, kde přesně se ve tmě nacházíme. Za chvíli mi z toho ticha ale začala jít hlava kolem a celkově to vypadalo jak ze zlého snu. Nekonečné chodby, ticho, tma... Otřásla jsem se. Jako by těch snů už i tak nebylo dost.

Pak jsme ale náhle přišli na místo, kde bylo světlo. Světlo a koboldi s ohnivými šípy. Nějakým zázrakem se mi povedlo uskočit, takže jsem neschytala přímý zásah, za což jsem si samozřejmě ihned v duchu pogratulovala. Po tomhle ale nastal trochu problém - nedaleko byl vstup do nějaké jeskyně. Nevím, na co v tu chvíli mysleli ostatní, ale mě se jasně vybavil úryvek jednoho starého eposu, který jsem četla ve Svítící tvrzi: _"... a hrdinové vkročili do lví tlamy..."_

Bylo to něco na způsob lví tlamy. Bylo to doupě toho, kdo způsoboval všechny zdejší problémy. Jeho jméno bylo Mulahey. Byl to půl-ork a soudě podle obsahu jeho truhlice to byl Cyrikův kněz. Našli jsme několik dopisů. Byly o tom, jak má vést likvidaci kvality železa, děsit horníky a... snažit se mě zabít. Opravdu povzbudivé. V truhle byl i nějaký zvláštní meč - planoucí meč. Rychle jsem lovila v paměti, co to asi může být. Měsíční čepel. Elfí meč. _'Kde se tu vezme elfí meč bez elfa?'_ V odpověď na myšlenku se ozvalo tiché zasténání z temné chodby. Vylítla jsem z místa, kde jsem klečela, a běžela jsem za zvukem. Zmíněného elfa jsem našla tak, že jsem o něj zakopla. Rychle jsem se alespoň částečně zvedla a začala horečnatě tápat okolo. Znovu jsem ho našla, tentokrát značně šetrnějším způsobem.

"Gavine!"

Zaslechla jsem kroky a vzápětí mě oslnilo světlo zapálené louče. Gavin mi bez ptaní předal louč a věnoval se našemu neznámému. Jak jsem říkala, byl to elf, oblečený ve zbytcích něčeho, co kdysi mohlo být tmavě fialovou róbou mága. Na jeho bledé pleti byly jasně vidět četné pohmožděniny, odřeniny a hlavně špína. Tmavé vlasy měl slepené krví, pootevřené rty rozpraskané. Dýchal jenom velice mělce, místy to vypadalo, že nedýchá vůbec. Kdo ví, jak dlouho ho tu drželi. Zavolala jsem Jaheiru, aby nám s ním pomohla. Čím víc léčivých kouzel budeme mít k dispozici, tím lépe budeme moci zraněnému pomoci.

Po chvíli na něj oba naši léčitelé začali sesílat nějaká lehčí kouzla. Otevřel oči a jak jsem se nad ním skláněla, podíval se do mých. V jejich hloubkách se dala jasně vyčíst otázka. Trochu nervózně jsem se usmála. "Ehm, ahoj." Jedno z jeho obočí vystřelilo nahoru v jasném údivu. "Já jsem Sikula. Našli jsme tě tu ležet v bezvědomí. Můžeš nám říct, kde jsi se tu vzal a jak dlouho tu asi tak jsi?" pokoušela jsem se z něho vyrazit nějakou informaci. Několikrát zamrkal. Klouzal očima okolo, až jeho oči nakonec ulpěly na láhvi, kterou měla Jaheira u pasu.

"Pít..."

Jaheira okamžitě odepnula láhev, vytáhla zátku a přidržela mu láhev u úst, aby se mohl napít. Dychtivě pil se zavřenýma očima jako někdo, koho už dlouho trápila žízeň a on neměl možnost ji nijak zaplašit, ani ji umenšit. S úlevným vydechnutím se opřel o loket. Vyčkávavě jsem se na něj zadívala. Cítil můj pohled, protože znovu otevřel oči. Konečně začal mluvit.

"Xan. Jmenuji se... Xan. Pocházím z Everesky... na severu. Poslali me... abych zjistil... co stojí za železnou... krizí." Zhluboka se nadechl. "Ale... chytili mě. On... Mulahey... mi vzal můj meč... Měsíční čepel... dobře věděl... že když mě od ní... bude držet... zemřu..." Plácla jsem se po čele a vyskočila jak čertík z krabičky. "Jé - čepel! Hned ji přinesu!" Rozběhla jsem se zpátky do jeskyně. Cestou jsem se skoro srazila s Imoen, která se šla podívat, co tam v té chodbě všichni kutíme. Nutno říct, že když jsem Xanovi přinesla jeho meč, znatelně pookřál. Náhle se do mě pustila zima a já se začala chvět jako list ve větru.

"Xane? Myslíš, že se budeš schopný postavit?" zeptal se ustaraně Gavin. Xan slabě přikývl. "Můžu se o to pokusit - i když to stejně nemá smysl..." Nechápavě jsem na něj pohlédla. Na tváři měl pochmurný výraz. "Kde je smysl toho, abych se snažil přežít? Je to marné..." pokračoval nás elf. Pomyslela jsem si něco o depresivních elfech a spolu s Jaheirou jsme mu pomohli vstát a přejít do jeskyně. Konečně zase trochu tepla. Xanovi jsme pomohli lehnout si na Mulaheyovu postel. Jakkoliv to u elfa může vypadat zvláštně, velice rychle se jeho dýchání prohloubilo a Xan usnul. Ohlédla jsem se po ostatních.

"Mno, nevím, jak vy - ale já bych docela následovala Xanova příkladu."

Většina mých společníků se ke mě připojila a tak nějak jsme se poskládali na podlahu. S jistým uspokojením jsem zpozorovala, že Gavin si lehl jenom kousek ode mě. Jeho blízkost na mě působila konejšivě, a tak jsem velice rychle usnula.

**o.O.o**

Překvapivě, nikdo a nic necítilo potřebu nás rušit ze spánku, takže jsme se všichni pěkně prospali. I Xan už měl trochu zdravější barvu, i když byl stále ještě dost bledý. Vylezli jsme z dolů pro jistotu stejnou cestou, jako jsme přišli, dali vědět veliteli zdejších stráží a vydali se směrem k Nashkelu.

Cestou jsem si začala pobrukovat jednu melodii, kterou jsem kdysi slyšela u Winthropa v hostinci, zpíval ji jeden z pravidelně navštěvujících bardů a docela se mi líbila. V refrénu se zpívalo:

_Cesta byla mokrá, místy rozbitá,_

_číše vína plná, jindy celá vylitá..._

Garrick vypadal, že ho to celkem zaujalo. Jakmile jsme totiž dorazili na dohled Nashkelu, zeptal se mě, jestli bych mu ji nemohla zazpívat. Slíbila jsem mu, že jakmile se zas někde ubytujeme, tak zazpívám, co bude chtít - a co budu znát, samozřejmě. Měl docela zasněný výraz, když mi přikývl na souhlas.

Ohlédla jsem se po Xanovi. Náš nový - možná pouze dočasný - společník křepce kráčel s útrpným výrazem vedle Imoen, která ho zasypávala svým obvyklým brebentěním. Asi to bral jako osobní očistec, jinak si nedovedu představit, co ho vedlo k tomu, že zůstal po jejím boku. Když na to člověk není zvyklý, tak ho Imoen a její mluvení můžou lehce dovést na pokraj nervového zhroucení. S pobaveným úsměvem jsem obrátila zrak znovu směrem ke stále se blížícímu městečku. Docela jsem se těšila na to, jak sebou prásknu do měkké postele a pořádně se zachumlám do deky. Přece jenom, spací pokrývky, které se většinou používají při cestování, na opravdovou postel prostě nemají. Rychle jsme všechno vyřídili s Berrunem, zaběhli za Oublekem, kterému jsme odevzdali smaragdy od Prisma - dostali jsme odměnu! - a konečně se vydali k hostinci, kde jsme se chtěli ubytovat. Ze stínů se ale náhle vynořila postava s vytaseným mečem, zezadu ke mně přiskočila a vzápětí jsem ucítila na krku chladné ostří. Slyšela jsem tichý hlas zabijáka, říkající mi, ať se neodvažuju hnout, jinak mě okamžitě podřízne jako kuře. Ostatní, kteří šli přede mnou, si všimli, že něco není v pořádku a ohlédli se, co se děje. Viděla jsem, jak všichni ztuhli. Imoen zbledla. Gavin v ruce sevřel svůj palcát tak, až mu zbělely klouby. Khalid a Jaheira bezmocně pozvedli svoje meče. Xan vypadal, že má - jen tak pro změnu - pořádnou depku a jen stěží odolává pokušení říct "kde to má smysl?". Garrick vyděšeně vytřeštil oči.

Po zádech mi stékal ledově chladný pramínek potu. Zoufale jsem přemýšlela, jak se z téhle situace dostat. Pak mě konečně něco nakoplo; a to nápad sice kýčovitý, ale soudě podle knih, účinný. Začala jsem zmateně plácat páté přes deváté a klepala jsem se u toho jak ratlík. Soudě podle vytřeštěných očí svých jsem to hrála opravdu suprově. _'Tak... tři, dva, jedna...'_ Sehrála jsem parádní omdlévací scénu. Slyšela jsem, jak Imoen vyděšeně vyjekla a - co bylo mnohem důležitější - že zabijákův nůž sklouzl stranou od mého krku, respektive od té části krku, kde se nacházela hlavní tepna, čímž se moje naděje na přežití značně zvedly. Dupla jsem mu na nohu a zároveň ho loktem parádně nabrala do žeber. Vyjekl bolestí - koneckonců, od omdlévající ženské obvykle něco takového nečekáte - a mě se povedlo vysmýknout se mu ze sevření, uskočit stranou a vrhnout se k zemi.

Zčistajasna ze strany zasvištěl šíp a zabodl se zabijákovi do krku. Zachroptěl a padl k zemi. Ostatní se ke mě rozběhli. Poněkud šokovaně jsem se posadila a zůstala hledět na mrtvolu toho, kdo mě před okamžikem chtěl zabít. Smrt si ho našla dřív než mě. Jak dlouho to ale bude trvat?

Z křovin se objevil můj zachránce; štíhlý černovlasý muž opálené pleti, v kožené zbroji, s lukem v ruce a mečem u pasu. Když si vytřepával z vlasů listí, všimla jsem si, že má špičaté uši. Přešel ke mě a natáhl ke mě ruku. S výrazem někoho, kdo právě dostal palicí po hlavě jsem ho nechala, aby mi pomohl vstát.

"Kdo jsi?" zašeptala jsem v div ne posvátném údivu. Na jeho vážné tváři zahrál slabý úsměv.

"Kivan z lesa Shilmista," odpověděl. _'Má hrozně zajímavý hlas,'_ napadlo mě. _'Jakožto bard to přece musím vědět!'_ Přelétl očima mě a mé společníky. "A vy jste?"

Nejistě jsem se ohlédla po Jaheiře. Po krátkém přemýšlení kývla. Otočila jsem se zpátky ke Kivanovi. "Já jsem Sikula ze Svítící tvrze." Rukou jsem naznačila své společníky. "To jsou mí přátelé."

Všichni se Kivanovi představili. Pak jsem položila otázku já: "Co dělá elf ze Shilmisty tak daleko od domova zde, na Mečovém pobřeží?"

Kivan lehce pobledl - i na jeho opálené a větrem ošlehané tváři to bylo vidět - a zaťal zuby. Už jsem v omluvném gestu zvedala ruku, když mě umlčel v samém začátku rázným mávnutím ruky. "Neomlouvej se. Netajím se tím, co tady hledám." Krátce se odmlčel, jako by hledal ta správná slova. "Hledám Tazoka, velitele banditů, kteří zabili mou manželku."

_'A sakra,'_ pomyslela jsem si. O banditech už jsem slyšela předtím, než jsem odešla ze Svítící tvrze. Na žádné jsme dosud nenarazili, ale Kivanova slova svědčila o tom, že nebezpečí přetrvává. V náhlém popudu jsem ho oslovila: "Švarný můj zachránce udatný... nechceš připojit svůj meč k našim? Společně bychom mohli najít toho Tazoka, kterého hledáš, a zároveň zbavit svět další zlé šelmy..." Hned v následující chvíli bych se za tuhle spontaneitu nejradši nakopla. Co mám co komu takhle nabízet, aby se k nám přidal? Ale ostatní nevypadali, že by jim to vadilo. Kivan se mi na okamžik upřeně zadíval do očí. Nevím, co v nich hledal nebo co v nich našel - ale nakonec kývl. Usmála jsem se. Imoen, která mezitím prohledávala zabijákův oděv, mi předala mimořádně nehezky vypadající meč - ten, který jsem měla u krku, nějaké ty mince, kameny, zvláštní prsten a... dopis, adresovaný Nimbulovi, sdělující mu, jak vypadá jeho další cíl - Sikula ze Svítící tvrze. Podepsán byl "T." Projela mnou podivná předtucha. S poněkud pokřiveným úsměvem jsem vyzvala ostatní, abychom se konečně dobrali do hostince. _'Gorione... proč jen jsi mi neřekl, co se děje?'_ běžela mi hlavou zoufalá otázka. Jenže odpověď nepřišla a já věděla, že už ani nepřijde.


End file.
